


never let me hit the ground

by miss_sofia



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Recreational Drug Use, fighting and crying and fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sofia/pseuds/miss_sofia
Summary: so we mixed some rice and glitter and held hands in the park.





	

Here's the thing about them:  
  
They fight (throwing punches, pulling hairs, bruising arms, an anger deep and true and honest) until they don't (lying on their backs, panting and laughing and crying, hands holding each other instead of curling into fists).  
  
They cry (black tears, smeared lipstick, choked sobs, eyes dried on the back of their hands) until they don't (a burst of giggles, mouth corners turned up, a different twinkle in their eyes, something new behind their hoarse voices).  
  
They fuck (warm tongues, harsh bites, blunt fingernails, the rub of their bodies together, all as if they were actively fighting to occupy the same space at the same time) until they don't (limbs overlapped, tangled hair, sweaty skin against damp bedsheets, each one of them lighting a cigarette in perfectly simultaneous and coordinated movements).  
  
They're constantly swinging from one opposite to the other, racing each other to the other end of contradiction, a battle of courage more than of wits.  
  
x  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"You really don't."  
  
"You'll never know."  
  
The slam of their mouths together, attempting to taste proof on the inside of their cheeks.  
  
x  
  
There's a bouquet of roses on the bench, but they're dark and dry and wrinkled and their petals keep falling. There's a note anyways.  
  
"I really don't. - F"  
  
Mini takes a rose and tucks it behind her ear, ignores the beads of blood caused by the thorns scratching her head.  
  
x  
  
She's sure, absolutely positive, that they have left Earth completely and that they're landing on Mars. She tells Mini that, but her words come out jumbled and all Mini does is laugh, so she pops another pill.  
  
Mini throws her to the ground then, licks a lazy strip on her stomach, and lots of things pass through Franky's head but all she can articulate is "You aliens are a funny lot."  
  
x  
  
They've been running in circles for way too much time — literally, not figuratively, although that one works too — and so they hit the ground, dizzy to the point of blindness, a knot forming on their stomachs, the feeling that an earthquake is coming and that they're going to be thrown off the face of the Earth.  
  
"If all gravity ended now and I had to free fall through space without a 'chute, I'm glad you'd be the one free falling with me."  
  
It's the closest thing to nice words that she's going to get, so Mini rewards it by rolling over and pinning her down by the hips, kissing her as softly as she can.  
  
x  
  
They're bound to leave one day, go on opposite directions at once, not dragging the other with them. One will try for kindness and the other one for roughness and the way they'll clash won't be the way they're supposed to. One will run away and the other will stay behind and both will resent each other every time they see dead roses by the side of the road.  
  
Today is not the day, and they hold hands in their sleep, blissful smiles that would never happen while they're awake, pressed close together in a bed of autumn leaves with their faces burned by the chilly wind.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in 2012 @lj.


End file.
